


White Day follows Valentines

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Give Gai a proper wheelchair, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wheelchairs, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka is pleasantly surprised on Valentines, although trying to reciprocate on White Day is something of a struggle.[Comic in scribbly form]





	1. Valentines

  
  
  
  



	2. White Day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr.]()
> 
>  
> 
> Lovely, lovely GaIruka. I'm as smitten by them as they are in each other!


End file.
